1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a metal oxide organic compound composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sol-gel synthesis method using epoxides has been developed by Gash et al. (Gash, A. E.; Tillotson, T. M.; Satcher, J. H.; Poco, J. F.; Hrubesh, L. W.; Simpson, R. L., “Use of epoxides in the sol-gel synthesis of porous iron (III) oxide monoliths from Fe (III) salts.” Chem. Mater. 2001, 13, 999). While Gash et al. discloses a sol-gel synthesis method, further research is required to obtain novel materials with desirable properties.